Unlikely Allies
by Super Shadow the Hedgehog
Summary: One day,an uninvited guest comes dropping in Vegeta's home. How will he react? Is it friend or foe? As the very fabric of time and space is breached,only time will tell how the story will unfold...
1. Chapter 1: Uninvited Visitor

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.This disclaimer is applied to all chapters of this story.

This story takes place before the Buu saga.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Uninvited Visitor**

"Vegeta! Stop training for a moment, get out of the gravity room and go clean up this mess!" yelled Bulma.

"Woman! It is suppose to be your job for cleaning this place! I Vegeta, prince of all saiyans should not waste his time for a lowly peasant's job like cleaning!" Vegeta yelled back.

"Oh, yeah? Who smashes stuff for target practice? If you refuse, I'm going to kick your royal butt out of** MY **home and let you sleep outside!"

"Argh…fine. Might as well bring this house down while I'm at it," grumbled Vegeta.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!"

"NOTHING WOMAN!!!"

"SO ARE YOU GOING TO CLEAN UP THIS MESS OR DO YOU WANT TO SLEEP OUTSIDE!?!"

"OF COURSE CLEAN THE MESS, WOMAN!!! WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WANTS TO SLEEP OUTSIDE!?!"

Vegeta stopped training and reluctantly headed towards the door, grumbling all the way. Before he could even reach for the door knob, there was a blinding flash of light. Vegeta quickly shielded his eyes with his hand. Then just as mysteriously as it appeared, the light vanished, leaving something behind. Vegeta slowly lowered his hand. An ebony figure stood before him. It looked battered and bruised like it has just been in a fight. Vegeta froze when the creature looked up and stared at him with crimson eyes. It was hard to decipher what emotions that lie behind those eyes. It attempted a step forwards...but collapsed as soon as its foot made contact with the ground.

Relaxing a little, Vegeta cautiously walked closer to it._ "Okay, why am I so freaked out? I am the prince of all saiyans. That's just some dumb animal battered and bruised and at my mercy. I can end its miserable life easily," _Vegeta thought. Now Vegeta was looming over the fallen creature. Since he was so close, he got a good look at it. It was a human-like black hedgehog with red streaks on all its six spines and limbs. There was also a puff of white fur on its chest. It was also wearing some kind of gloves with a pair of golden bracelets and matching shoes with holes at the bottom. Mysteriously, Vegeta found himself wondering what those golden bracelets were. He had a feeling it serves a purpose other than just being fancy decorations.

Curiosity soon got the better of him as he bent down to look at it more closely. Thinking it was dead, he reached out towards a golden bracelet. He immediately pulled back when he heard it groaning. "VEGETA! WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING SQUATTING THERE LIKE AN IDIOT?" yelled Bulma as she appeared in the monitor screen, obviously not noticing the figure lying on the floor. Luckily, Vegeta treasures his pride or else he would have jumped through the roof of his home by Bulma's sudden outburst. "WOMAN! AREN'T YOU SUPPOSE TO BE CLEANING UP THE MESS!?!" Vegeta yelled back. Bulma rolled her eyes and reluctantly switched off the monitor screen.

Vegeta averted his attention back to the black hedgehog that was now staring at him. It seems to be observing his every movement. "What are you looking at fur ball?" snapped Vegeta. Still, the hedgehog kept staring at him with that same stoic expression. Annoyed, Vegeta added "If you're not going to stop staring, I'm going to finish you off you miserable piece of filth!" The hedgehog's stare did not waver at all. Now angry, Vegeta lifted his arm and brought it down in a karate-chop with a tremendous force. Unexpectantly, the black hedgehog avoided the assault with amazing speed. Vegeta's attack landed on the ground, cracking it where the hedgehog's head had been a few seconds ago. Vegeta quickly recovered from the surprise, got up and look around. It was leaning against the wall for support at a far corner. Obviously using a lot of effort to stand. "So it's fast. No matter I'll dispose of it quickly," thought Vegeta.

He ran towards it and did a turning kick. Again, the black hedgehog used its speed to avoid the attack. Vegeta quickly turned around and fired a ki blast. Pushed beyond its limits and due to the injuries it already sustained, the black hedgehog was unable to avoid the attack, thus hitting it full force. The impact threw the black hedgehog into the air. Cleverly, it did a back flip to absorb the impact and kick against the wall to avoid crashing into it. Even Vegeta had to give credit for that amazing acrobatic move. However, just as it landed neatly on its feet, it collapsed almost immediately. Unable to find the strength to stand anymore.

Looking up, it met Vegeta's menacing gaze. Vegeta smirked, lifted his hand to deal the finishing blow. "Dad, no!" yelled Trunks who just entered after he heard all the commotion outside. Vegeta stopped in mid-air. Trunks ran up to the battered form lying on the ground. He bent down and gently lifted its head off the ground and carefully placed it on his lap. It tried to protest but only managed a small grunt. It was still eyeing Vegeta warily. Vegeta looked in disgust and said sharply "Brat! Why are you protecting that pathetic weakling who just trespassed in **MY** home?!?"

"Why are you always using anything that's considered weak to you as target practice?" Trunks snapped back.

"I am the prince of all saiyans!!! You have no right to tell me what to do brat, so get out of here. NOW!!!" yelled Vegeta.

"No."

"Okay brat, get out of here now or you'll regret it! Take that hideous accessory off your lap so I can finish it off!"

"Dad, you can't trash it just because it is some kind of dumb animal"

Vegeta could have used his Big Bang Blast on him if not for the fact that the black hedgehog opened its mouth and growled, "I'm **NOT** some dumb animal, kid." Vegeta and Trunks stared at it, dumbfounded. "What do you think I am? As mute as a rock? Sadist!" the black hedgehog snapped at Vegeta. "AAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Trunks quickly grabbed the black hedgehog and dragged him out of the room before his dad had a chance to blast them. Luckily, Bulma came to yell at Vegeta to clean the mess again. So, Trunks and the black hedgehog managed to slip pass them without being noticed. Trunks took the black hedgehog to his room and locked the door. Arguments can be heard coming from downstairs. Trunks turned around and found the black hedgehog curled up in a corner.

"Whoa, you sure have more injuries on you than anyone I've seen before!" Trunks said as he spotted wounds on various places of the black hedgehog's body. "Whatever," muttered the black hedgehog.

"What's your name?"

"It's none of your concern."

"C'mon, you owe me a favour for saving your life."

"I don't owe you anything and I didn't ask you to save my life, did I? You might be a foe."

"You're still alive aren't you? So, I'm your friend!"

"..."

"I'm Trunks by the way"

"You can't coax me to reveal my name"

Trunks sat down next to it. It tried to move further away from him. _"It...he doesn't trust me. Well if I were in his position. I wouldn't trust anyone either, especially if I'm wounded and nearly got killed. So, how do I earn his trust? Maybe try to be nice with him. I should go ask mom to tend to his wounds," _thought Trunks.

"I'll go call mom to look at your wounds," informed Trunks has he got up.

"Whatever, as long as it's not that blood-thirsty father of yours with that pineapple leafed hair."

Trunks can't help but giggled at that as he walked towards the door. He made sure that his father wasn't around. His mom had finally got his dad to clean up the mess because he could hear his dad grumbling in the living room. He prepared to leave.

"By the way, it's Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog."


	2. Chapter 2: Medication

**Chapter 2: Medication **

Trunks ran to get his mom who was busy in the kitchen while being careful not to run into his dad.

"Mom! Quickly come into my room and bring the medical kit with you!," Trunks said.

"Why?" asked Bulma.

"Just **COME**!" screamed Trunks while he grabbed his mom and dragged her to his room.

"Vegeta! Your son is out of control! Get in here and make him let go of my arm!"

"I'm busy cleaning this mess. So, DEAL WITH IT WOMAN!"

On the way, Trunks grabbed the medical kit from a cupboard since Bulma was still struggling to break free. Trunks continued to drag Bulma into his room. He opened the door and pushed her into his room. He quickly locked it and blocked Bulma to prevent her from getting out.

"Who are you and what have you done to my son!?!" shrieked Bulma.

"Calm down mom. I just want you to help a friend of mine who is eeerrrr...injured," explained Trunks.

"Well, why didn't you say so instead of dragging me and nearly dislodging my arm?" Bulma retorted.

"Well if I stood around and explained he might not survive!" Trunks replied.

"If you two didn't scream your heads off, I **MIGHT** have survive!" a voice groaned.

Bulma turned around to look for the source of the voice and saw Shadow curled up in a corner.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! What in Kami is that!?! Trunks protect your mother from that...that **THING**!" screamed Bulma.

"Calm down mom!" Trunks pleaded.

"You want me to help that mutated overgrown **SKUNK**!?!" asked Bulma shakily as she finally calmed down.

"I'm a **HEDGEHOG** not a skunk! The name's Shadow" growled Shadow.

"Please mom! Can you help him?" Trunks pleaded.

"Fine, but you're doing the dishes for a week," Bulma said.

Trunks mumbled something under his breath. Thanks to Shadow's acute hearing, Shadow was able to hear what Trunks had said.

"You shouldn't say that to your mother," Shadow said as he eyed Trunks.

Trunks just stared wide-eyed at Shadow, then blushed deeply. Bulma glared at Trunks with such intensity that could've practically incinerated anybody. Bulma cautiously walked over to Shadow, then paused.

"Wait. I'm not touching that animal. It might be infected with rabies!"

"Kid, can you kill me now before I die of constant stupidity?" Shadow groaned.

"Please mom!" begged Trunks.

"For the last time, I am not touching that rabid overgrown skunk!" snapped Bulma.

"DO. I. LOOK. RABID. TO YOU!?! I AM A **HEDGEHOG**! LEARN IT. SAY IT. **REMEMBER** IT! IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK!?! MAYBE I AM BECOMING RABID BECAUSE OF YOUR DAMN INCOMPETENT, IDIOTIC SELF!" yelled Shadow who can't stand the insults anymore.

Bulma and Trunks just stood there. Both were stunned by Shadow's outburst. Both of them stared at a now fuming Shadow who had gotten himself upright and now sat with his arms crossed.

Trunks recovered first then said "See mom, he was nice until you got him pissed off."

"I don't think 'nice' is an appropriate word to describe me, kid" muttered Shadow.

Trunks ignored him and added, "Please mom. Will you help him?"

Bulma sighed, she knew that she couldn't persuade her son to change his mind. She was however curious how this... creature or Shadow, as he said his name was, came into her house without her realising. Come to think of it, she saw something dark that Vegeta was staring at when she came on the monitor screen to yell at him. She had dismissed it as a shadow. _"Fitting name. He is as dark as a shadow." _Bulma thought.

Finally, Bulma said, "Fine."

Trunks started to cheer. "-but, one month of dishes for you." Trunks groaned.

"Now give me the kit."

Trunks did as he was told and handed the medical kit to his mother. Bulma reluctantly walked towards Shadow and bent down so that she could look at his wounds. Shadow felt uncomfortable with someone so close to him, but he allowed Bulma to check on him, all the while keeping a wary eye on her.

"Hmmmm...you sure have a lot of wounds, have you been in a fight?" Bulma asked.

"None of your business," Shadow said flatly.

"Hey, I'm helping you and what do you show for gratitude?" Bulma snapped.

"Let's just say some damn buffoons used me to conduct their torturous experiments," Shadow said through gritted teeth.

He winced when Bulma inspected his right leg.

"What happened to your right leg!?!" Bulma gasped as she saw the gruesome wound.

"Your fur is shaven off and your flesh tissue looks like it got cut off!!! (Trunks looks like he might hurl) It's quite a miracle that you're still alive and running around with Vegeta's wrath mere inches away" Bulma added.

"A mere injury will not prevent me from running around. I die hard," Shadow said with stoicism.

Bulma just shrugged. Shadow waited patiently while Bulma cleaned and bandaged his other wounds where necessary.

"Now for your leg..." Bulma said as she took out some vile looking substance from the medical kit.

Shadow nervously stared at the evil concoction. Bulma dipped some cotton into it.

"This is going to sting a bit," Bulma said.

"Don't bother lying. It's going to hurt a lot, isn't it?" Shadow gulped.

"Well...yeah."

Shadow broke into a cold sweat as Bulma got ready to apply the foul substance. Shadow yelped as soon as the cotton made contact with his flesh. He felt as if the substance was eating and burning into his flesh. The pain was unbearable. His instincts wanted him to curl up, a relex hedgehogs do when they felt threatened but refrained himself. He nearly screamed but he bit his lip to stop himself. So, he squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his fist to distract himself from the pain. However, he was shaking like a leaf all over. Bulma noticed this and tried to clean the wound and bandage it up as fast as she can. When she was done, she put all the equipment back into the medical kit.

"Okay, I'm done," Bulma said as she looked up at Shadow.

Shadow slowly opened his eyes. He was so tensed that even his quills were raised.

"Trunks I'm going to prepare dinner. Don't bother me until then. Don't forget your promise," Bulma said as she stood up to leave.

"_Hmmm...I'll try interrogating with that Shadow guy later. I'm curious about him,"_ thought Bulma as she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"I hate doing the dishes," Trunks groaned.

"Is doing the dishes that bad?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, when you're a saiyan that is."

"Saiyan?"

"Saiyans are super powerful human-like being and has a big apetite. I mean **BIG**! So, there's a lot of dishes to clean," Trunks mumbled.

"Thanks for your hospitality."

Trunks wanted to reply but noticed that the black hedgehog had curled up and looks like he had fallen asleep. Trunks smiled and lifted him, being careful not to wake him and placed him on his bed. Trunks took one last look at the sleeping form and walk out of the room. As soon as Trunks closed the door, Shadow opened his eyes and sat up.

"Now where did Chaos Control land me? This looks like another world. That woman looks like a human, but that kid and his father look different from normal humans. Are they saiyans like the kid said? The last place I remember... I was in G.U.N. headquarters. Something must have happened when I Chaos Controlled to escape. Speaking of that..."Shadow thought as he pulled out a green Chaos Emerald.

"Lucky I didn't lose this in the process. I might need this in case of that kid's maniac father," Shadow thought as he put away the emerald.

"Since I'm here, might as well get some rest," Shadow thought.

He grimaced as his leg slowly started hurting again. He lied down and curled up in a fetal position and dozed off.

* * *

Please review! Hope you like it so far. If you have any questions regarding this story, you can ask away! 


	3. Chapter 3: Dinner Trouble

Hi! I'm back! (no one there) Hey, where's everyone?

Shadow: No one's here because your story isn't popular. If you hadn't put me in the story with vegetable man (points at Vegeta) then your story will rank highest.

Vegeta: Weakling! Everyone doesn't want to read about your pitiful form, they all want to read about me! The prince of all saiyans!

Shadow: We'll see about that arrogant fool!

(starts fighting with each other)

Ignore them and enjoy the story.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Dinner Trouble**

"Trunks! Vegeta! Dinner time!"

Trunks came running in.

"Hey, Trunks. Why don't you ask Shadow to join us?"

Trunks smiled and hugged his mother.

"Thanks mom. I love you."

Bulma smiled as she watched her son scampering out of the kitchen.

"VEGETA! DINNER!"

"CAN'T YOU WAIT WOMAN!?!"

Vegeta came storming in and sat down.

"What took you so long?" Bulma asked.

"Well, woman. If **YOU** didn't ask me to clean the mess, I'll be faster," Vegeta grumbled.

Trunks opened his room door and found Shadow sitting on his bed and staring out into the night sky.

"Hey, Shadow!"

"..."

"Shadow?"

"..."

"SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!!!" Trunks yelled at the top of his saiyan lungs.

"Hmmmm?"

Shadow turned his head a little to see who called him.

"So Shadow, you want to join us for dinner?"

"Is your father there?"

"Eeerrr... yes?"

"No."

"Huh?"

"No way."

"C'mon please?"

Shadow looked at Trunks who was on the verge of tears. Those blue eyes. It felt familiar, like he had seen it somewhere before, but yet he doesn't know why.

He sigh, "Fine, only because you were being so _nice_." Shadow nearly choked on the last word.

"Yeah! Thanks, Shadow" Trunks said as he grabbed Shadow by the wrist and dragged him out of the room.

"Watch it!" **BAM**! Too late. Trunks accidentally banged Shadow's right leg, the **INJURED** one, on the stairs' railing. Unimaginable pain shot through his leg. He was practically doubling over in pain by the time Trunks reached at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryIdidn'tmeantoitwasjustanaccidentIwasgoingtoofastI'llbemorecarefulnexttimepleaseforgivemeI'msoverysorry!" Trunks said quickly when he noticed Shadow groaning in agony.

Shadow bit his tongue to stop himself from yelling ferociously unforgivable words at Trunks. Trunks was on the verge of crying again. _"Oh, crud. The kid's going to cry again. Why do those blue eyes feels so familiar? Yet I can't remember. What happened to the memory of my past? It's all foggy and shattered. The kid's still looking at me with those watery eyes. Go ahead and cry all you want. No, I can't see him cry. Argh! Decisions, decisions," _Shadow thought.

"It's okay kid. The pain is wearing off anyway," Shadow muttered.

"Really?"

"Yes, now just darn stop looking at me like that!"

Trunks cheered up and helped Shadow to his feet. Trunks led the way to the dinning room with Shadow limping behind. As he entered the dinning room, he saw his dad grumbling because his mom wouldn't let him touch the food until everyone was at the table. As Shadow entered the dinning room, Vegeta bellowed, "What!?! That rotten animal is still in **MY** house!?!"

"What do you mean by '**MY **house', Vegeta?" Bulma said angrily.

"Fine, **OUR **house! Happy now woman? I am **NOT** eating with that pathetic weakling!"

"Pathetic weakling?" Shadow said while glaring at Vegeta.

"Yes you pathetic weakling!"

"Stop it! Don't you dare fight! Vegeta, if you make the guest angry, your royal butt will be sitting outside!" warned Bulma.

"Fine woman! Can we eat now?"

"Shadow, sit next to Vegeta and get along."

"WHAT!?! ARE YOU INSANE WOMAN!?!"

"Outs-"

"FINE!!!"

Shadow said nothing and casually sat next to Vegeta. Vegeta looks like he's resisting every urge to strangle Shadow.

"Okay, now you can eat."

Vegeta and Trunks started gobbling down huge portions of food. Bulma just ate her food as if nothing is happening. Shadow just stared at Vegeta and Trunks gobbling down their food. Then he looked at his own plate of food. Bulma noticed that Shadow wasn't eating his food and said "Shadow, why aren't you eating your food?"

"I don't mean to be rude but I'm not sure I can eat this."

"But it's just chicken and rice."

"Really? The chicken looks like some mutated brown substance," Vegeta remarked.

Bulma ignored him and kindly said, "Well, what do you eat then?"

Shadow sincerely can't answer that. He himself didn't know what he ate. In fact, he hadn't eaten anything for who knows how long.

"He can't eat cause he's a mummy!" mocked Vegeta.

"How can he be a mummy?" asked Trunks, confused.

"Look at him, he's all wrapped up in those bandages!"

"Vegeta," Bulma warned.

"If you're not going to eat that, I'll do it for you," Vegeta said as he took Shadow's plate of food and gobble it down.

"VEGETA!!!" screamed Bulma, dismayed.

"Hmmmm?" said Vegeta his mouth full of food.

"HOW COULD YOU!?! YOU'RE GETTING OUT NOW!!!" screamed Bulma.

Vegeta swallowed his food and said, "Why?"

"WHY!?! I'LL TELL YOU WHY!!! YOU ARE SUCH A RUDE PERSON!!!"

"I am not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"SHUT UP!" shouted Shadow who can't stand arguments.

Everyone stared at Shadow.

"Excuse me," said Shadow as he got up to leave.

"Wait, don't go Shadow!" Trunks pleaded.

"I'll be in the living room if you need me," Shadow said flatly without even looking back.

"Shadow..." Trunks said sadly.

Bulma got up and slapped Vegeta really hard.

"That does not hurt woman."

"Well this will! Go apologise to Shadow for your rude behaviour. I don't care how much it's going to hurt your pride. Give him this apple while you're at it," Bulma said while tossing an apple at Vegeta.

Vegeta caught the apple and stormed out of the dinning room. _"Hmmmm... should I add something to this? Poison or nails? The weakling might see the nails, so I'll go for poison," _Vegeta thought with an evil smirked.

He sneaked into Bulma's lab. He grabbed a bottle labelled 'DANGER; POISON EFFECTIVE AFTER 3 SECONDS' and poured the contents onto the apple. He quickly left the lab and went into the living room. He saw the weakling at the window with his back facing him.

Vegeta choked out, "Ooi, freak! I'm s-s-s-argh-ry. Happy now woman!?!"

Shadow allowed himself a small twitch at the corner of his lips. Vegeta can be so amusing at times.

"Give him the apple!"

"_The woman didn't say how to give him did she?" Vegeta thought._

"CATCH THIS!" Vegeta yelled as he hurled the apple at Shadow like a deadly projectile.

Shadow calmly caught the apple in mid-air before it hit him without even turning around. Vegeta was slightly stunned. _"I didn't expect a weakling like him to be able to catch something thrown by the prince of all saiyans. It should've have pulverise his weak skull. No matter, the poison should kill him because I, the prince of all saiyans, probably couldn't survive that, so what chance does that weakling have?" _Vegeta thought, smiling to himself.

Shadow looked at the apple and took a bite. Vegeta quickly hid behind a wall.

"3...2...1...DIE!" Vegeta said to himself and poked his head out from behind the wall to look at Shadow who was still calmly munching on the apple.

"What the!?!" Vegeta said, not believing his eyes.

Shadow's ears twitched and he turned his head a little and simply said, "Yes?"

"Argh, **NOTHING**!" fumed Vegeta as he stormed into the gravity room.

In the gravity room, Vegeta was venting his anger.

"How did that weakling survive something I can't!?!" Vegeta yelled as he kicked and punched.

Suddenly, the monitor screen flashed on and Bulma screamed, "Vegeta! How could you poison Shadow!?!"

"How do you know woman?"

Bulma held up an empty bottle labelled 'DANGER; POISON EFFECTIVE AFTER 3 SECONDS'.

"Damn it!"

Bulma started screaming at Vegeta who didn't bother listening.

"SHUT UP!" Vegeta yelled as he blasted the monitor screen.

A few seconds later, Bulma started pounding on the gravity room door while screaming her head off. Suddenly, the pounding stop. _"Weird, that woman doesn't give up that easily," _Vegeta thought. He switched off the gravity machine and went to open the door to find a stunned Bulma.

"What's all the commotion?" Shadow asked who was munching on a nearly finished apple.

"See woman, the weakling is still alive! You can't blame me!"

"B-b-but h-how?" Bulma stammered.

"How what?" Shadow said calmly while finishing the apple.

Vegeta couldn't stand it anymore, "Okay, you pathetic weakling. How did you survive that poison I put in the apple you're eating, that's supposed to kill you?"

"Hmmm... you mean poison code number A573052?" Shadow said.

"How can you taste that out?" asked Bulma in wonder.

"I just know."

"You still haven't answered my question yet weakling!"

"My body is immune to all poison," Shadow calmly said.

"That's impossible! You, a mere weakling is stronger than the prince of all saiyans!?!"

"How about Goku?"

"Don't mention his name woman."

"Goku?" Shadow asked as he tossed the eaten apple right into the trashcan which was all the way across the room, stunning Bulma again.

"That's Kakarott weakling!"

"Stop calling Shadow a weakling!"

"Don't bother, I've been called worse before."

"Vegeta, I wish you had manners like Shadow."

"You only wish, woman."

Bulma and Vegeta started a very loud argument which includes them yelling ferociously unrepeatable words at each other. _"I thought my vocabulary was bad enough but these people are using words I never thought possible. My ears are scarred for life hearing these two," _Shadow thought, shaking his head while trying to block out the words.

* * *

Please review! Remember, if you need to ask a question regarding to this story, ask away! 


	4. Chapter 4: Interrogation

Hi, everyone! Yes, I'm still very much alive. First of all I apologise for not updating in a reeeeeeaaaally long time, you know, life stuff. But anyway, while I was doing my dissapearing act, I've actually finished writing the whole story down on paper already! Yes, the WHOLE FRIKIN story. So, you don't have to worry about me discontinuing it. Oh yeah, one more thing, if you don't like reading my rants (if I have one) then just scroll down cause I will always start a story after a page break and end it with one, if there are author rants...I mean notes. Okay, enjoy!

**

* * *

****Chapter 4: Interrogation**

Shadow decided to look for Trunks, no use continuing to listen to their...rather colourful and vibrant conversation. He found him washing a huge stack of plates in the kitchen.

"You're going to take forever cleaning all those dishes," Shadow mumbled as he stared at the huge stack of plates.

"Don't worry, I ca-," Trunks started but was cut off by a gust of wind.

Next thing he knew, he was seeing a black blur and plates being cleaned at a super fast rate. In no time, all the plates was cleaned and neatly stacked. Trunks stood there dumbfounded.

"Kid, clean that plate," Shadow said.

"Oh, oops, okay," Trunks mumbled as he realised he was still holding a dirty plate.

He quickly cleaned it and put it on top of the stack.

"Mom! The dishes are done!" Trunks shouted.

"What!?! So fast!?! Did you break any dishes?" Bulma shouted back.

"Nope!"

Bulma walked into the kitchen, not believing what she had just heard.

"Shadow! Did you help him?"

Shadow hesitantly nodded.

"Aaah...." she started as if to explode then thought better of it "..fine, go watch your show, Trunks."

"Yeah, c'mon Shadow!" Trunks said.

"Now, now Trunks. Shadow needs to be in my lab with me."

"I do?" Shadow asked, somewhat surprised.

Bulma shot him a look. Shadow glared back at Bulma.

"Yes, now move along," Bulma said, ignoring Shadow's irritated glare.

Trunks pouted but obeyed.

"You, come with me," Bulma commanded to Shadow who gave her another icy glare but said nothing.

Then she walked out of the kitchen. Shadow silently followed. They passed by the gravity room door. You can hear Vegeta grumbling inside it. Since Shadow possesses enhanced hearing abilities, he was able to pick up some rather unpleasant comments Vegeta was grumbling about Bulma. Once they were inside Bulma's lab, Bulma locked the door. Then she turned around to find Shadow staring at one of her incomplete inventions.

"That's an 'Anti-Saiyan Projector' its function is to-"

"-neutralise a certain type of energy and restrain all types of martial arts of a saiyan," Shadow finished as-a-matter-of- factly.

Let's just say she was so shocked you could topple her with a prod. Shadow continued to examine the unfinished project.

"There seems to be a flaw here however..." Shadow mumbled.

Bulma snapped out of shock and asked, "How do you know all this?"

However, Shadow wasn't paying any attention to Bulma, but instead he was busily fiddling with the device. Bulma walked over to Shadow and observed what he was doing. He was rewiring a few circuits.

"How do you know all this?" Bulma repeated.

Shadow mumbled something about him knowing but she can't make out the rest.

"Pardon me, but what did you say?"

"Huh?" Shadow stopped fiddling with the device.

"How do you know all this?"

Shadow gave her a blank look and then whispered, "I don't know."

"How can you not know?"

Shadow closed his eyes and tried to remember. He got nothing but broken pieces of memory which made no sense. He couldn't remember anything that happened before he woke up at G.U.N. headquarters and they happily used him as their guinea pig. After that, he accidentally Chaos Controlled into this house and that's just all he could remembered.

"_It's like my memory of my past had just been erased," _Shadow thought gloomily. He wondered whether G.U.N. was responsible for this but they wouldn't waste their time messing with his memories as they were more interested in the power latent within him. Bulma noticed the troubled look on his face so she decided to change the subject.

"So is the 'Anti-Saiyan Projector' a brilliant idea or what?" Bulma said proudly, cutting Shadow's thoughts off.

Shadow looked at the device again and asked, "What type of energy does this neutralises?"

"Why, the only energy there is, is ki energy, the life force of all living things. There aren't any other types of energy found in living beings and if there is, I should know."

"_And that's where you're wrong when I am concerned,"_ Shadow silently mused.

"Anyway, is your leg feeling better?"

Shadow looked down at his right leg. He had completely forgotten about his injuries. As a matter of fact, it had stopped hurting quite awhile ago.

"It probably healed already," Shadow replied.

"But your injury was pretty bad."

Shadow merely shrugged. He knelt down and began undoing the bandages around his leg. Once he was done, one can hardly believe there was once a gruesome wound on that leg not long ago. His flesh tissue had grown back and his ebony fur has already started sprouting. Shadow then undid all his other bandages and threw them into a nearby bin.

"Whoa, your body can heal faster than a saiyan's," Bulma said to no one in particular.

Shadow replied with a 'hmph' and started to leave the lab.

"Wait! No offense but are you a mutated hedgehog being hit by a radiation ray?"

Shadow snapped around and gave her a cross between a disbelieving and an 'ARE-YOU-CRAZY!?!' look.

"No," Shadow replied rather coldly.

"Then what are you?" Bulma prompted.

Of all the things Bulma thought he would say, she certainly did not expect to hear what she heard next.

"I'm a genetically engineered artificial life form, to put it simply," Shadow said bitterly.

Somehow, that left a bitter taste in his mouth and he didn't like it one bit.

"Wait, wait, wait...Are you saying that you are an artificial hedgehog...? –y-you were created by someone...?" Bulma stammered.

Shadow looked up at Bulma with eyes that only seem to be filled with despair but at the same time with such intense ferocity that sent shivers down Bulma's spine. He turned to leave again. Bulma quickly grabbed his wrist and started to pull him behind a panel.

"What are you doing?!?" Shadow protested.

"Analysing data from you. I don't believe you were created and stay still!" Bulma said as she booted up her machine.

"_As if I haven't got enough of that already," _Shadow grumbled and crossed his arms.

Bulma began furiously typing away on the keyboard. Without warning, the machine suddenly exploded with a resounding BOOM! Water rained from above as the smoke triggered the sprinkler system.

"Now this is fascinating. The machine burst with bright flames. How nice," voice dripping in sarcasm as Shadow tried to get smoke out of his vision.

"That isn't supposed to happen! It worked perfectly fine last time!" said an exasperated Bulma as she switched off the sprinkler system.

"Well, it went 'BOOM!'. Is that supposed to be fine?" Shadow huffed, equally annoyed as he was now wet.

Bulma decided not to retort back and instead went to check on her machine. After all, who would want to further annoy an already peeved looking mutant hedgehog who could probably make confetti strips out of you without much trouble.

"I don't know what's wrong. It's kinda odd. Everything seems fine," Bulma shrugged, "I've just used it recently too and there was nothing wrong with it."

As Bulma continue to scrutinize her machine, a thought struck Shadow, _"Chaos energy...my life force is chaos energy instead...Machines that are not adapted to it do tend to explode..."_

"Eh...it probably reacted to something odd," said Shadow, running a hand through his spines. A shower of water droplets rained down his back.

Bulma took one last look at her machine and turned to Shadow.

"Hmm...you're probably right. I'll build another one some other time," Bulma let out a sigh.

"Shadow, can you do me a favour?" Bulma said suddenly and received a glare from said wet hedgehog.

"Look, there's a towel in the closet down the hall. You can use it to dry yourself and then throw it into a bin next to the closet. I just wanted to ask you to remind Vegeta that we're having a BBQ tomorrow night and Goku is definitely coming whether he likes it or not. OK?" Bulma added.

She received a grumble in response and Shadow promptly slammed the door behind him as he left the lab.

"_How did my life turn out to be like this?" _Bulma muttered, slapping her forehead.

* * *

Well do you like it? I so please review! Itl'll also prompt me to update faster.

*Thanks goes to my recent reviewers. They helped to motivate me. :)


End file.
